Slashing Blue
by edpevensie246
Summary: After his whole family gets hurt by the school bully, Edmund returns to Narnia with his family, only to have more trouble waiting for them, along with something Edmund never expected to find...Twisted Swords Book 1
1. A Step Away From

**Chapter 1: A Step away from Death**

Edmund knew this day couldn't get any worse. If it did, then Aslan must have something against him. Susan was home sick, and he had gone through so many tests that two plus two now equaled five. He was scared for his little sister, too. She seemed awful twitchy these days, and he didn't know why. He just hoped it wasn't something serious…

Before he could think anything else, he was drawn to a stop by a heavily set figure. The people around them in the train station didn't even notice.

"Get out of my way," the figure boomed. It looked ready to hurt him.

"Ed, just stay calm," Peter whispered. Edmund had forgotten his brother and sister were even next to him.

"Hello to you to, Simon," Edmund retorted. Lucy looked up at him, warning him with piercing blue eyes. He didn't look down.

"Get out of my way before I hurt you," Simon ordered.

"Alright." Edmund moved out of the way. He could feel Lucy shaking against him. Once Simon was gone, he turned to his sister.

"What's the matter, Lu?"

"He really scares me," she answered in a shaky voice.

"It's alright. He's never hurt you, and he never will."

"That's where you're wrong," she croaked before bursting into tears. Edmund pulled her into his chest. She was sobbing, soaking his shirt with salty, heavy tears. He didn't care. He now knew why she was acting strange, and he was going to be there for her.

"Where did he hurt you?"

Lucy looked at the ground, and then proceeded to pull up both of her sleeves. She pulled her blouse loose from her skirt and held it up. Both of her brothers gasped.

On her arms were large purple bruises, obviously from being hit. There wasn't an inch of skin to be seen. Around the waistline of her skirt there were bruises as well, along with several minor cuts. But it wasn't minor to Edmund or Peter.

"Oh Lucy," Edmund sighed, wrapping her in his arms, letting her cry as much as she needed. He was about to cry himself.

"H-h-he hurt Susan as well," she stuttered. Peter was going livid. His sisters were hurt, and Edmund was bearing it all. He had noticed Lucy acting strange, and he had warned him. But he hadn't paid any attention to it; he had said she was fine. But she wasn't.

He was pacing, running his fingers through his hair and looking up and down the station for any sign of Simon. Simon showed up just then, talking to one of the station guards. They were obviously friends, yet there was a tinge of stateliness about them. Peter walked over to him, fire blazing in his eyes.

"Oh, I've killed him!" Lucy cried. Edmund looked up.

"Come on Lu, I'm not going to let him hurt you," he said, taking her hand and leading her away from Simon and Peter. She was crying even harder.

~X~

It was one hour later. They were sitting on a bench, Edmund cradling Lucy in his lap, her sobs never quieting. Simon walked past and smiled smugly at them. Edmund wanted to jump up and kill him, but he had a greater feeling beating along with his heart: fear. Fear for his brother, fear that he would be dead, and fear for his sisters. They were both hurt, and he wanted to get revenge on Simon, but he couldn't do it alone. Maybe he and Peter could get one of their friends to help them. Everyone was against Simon. That was what friends were for, right? He was interrupted from his thoughts by the station guard walking up to him.

"Edmund and Lucy Pevensie?"

"Yes," Edmund answered. The fear pulsed through his veins. Oh god, please let Peter be okay.

"You need to come with me," the guard replied. He turned on his heels and walked away. The siblings rose from the bench, Lucy still crying, and Edmund using all of his will power to remain calm. It wasn't working very well. He had his arm around Lucy's shoulder, still being a source of comfort, but mainly to support himself. Lucy didn't need to see him lose control.

The guard led them out of the train station and outside, into the hustle and bustle of the streets in London. He walked down the sidewalk a bit then stopped and turned. He was facing a dark alley.

"There," he pointed. The two siblings could faintly see people. They started to walk towards them. With every step Edmund's fear grew, and with every step Lucy cried harder.

"Edmund, I'm scared."

"Just keep with me Lu, you'll be fine." One step later he wished he hadn't said those words. There was a group of people, maybe six, and one was kneeling down. They were standing around a body. Finally the two siblings were close enough to break through the people and see what happened.

Lucy screamed. There on the ground was Peter, his hair matted with blood, and a terrible gash across his forehead. His arms were bruised just like hers, and his face was painted into a grimace of pain. There were cuts across his soft cheeks. His trousers were ripped, and his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing bruises on his chest. Edmund couldn't breathe or move. Neither could Lucy. They were clinging to each other for support, trying to alter in their minds the picture of this incident that would remain forever.

Edmund let go of Lucy and sank to the alley floor, sobs ripping from his chest. His brother was going to die, the brother he looked up to, the brother he respected. Peter was going to leave him, leave him to tend to three women. Leave him the man of the house, a job he didn't deserve from past actions. He put his head in his hands, and sobbed his heart out for Peter. He deserved it.

Lucy knelt down and put a hand on her brother's shoulder. His head was in his hands, and he was sobbing his heart out. The people were staring at him.

"Edmund, are you all right?" No answer.

"Ed, speak to me!" He looked at Peter, and then at Lucy. His life flashed before his eyes.

Everything went black.

Part II

"Peter, are you all right?" Susan asked.

"No. I shouldn't have gone against Simon. I just ended up getting Ed stuck in the hospital."

"Peter," Lucy sighed. "You know he'll be fine. The doctor said he's just fainted. And you should be more worried about yourself!"

"She's right," Susan added, "Look at you, you have bandages all over! Ed's just asleep."

Peter slammed his fists down on the arm rests of the chair. "He's not just asleep!"

"Yes he is," Lucy said.

"Quiet, Lu!" Peter snapped. Lucy shrank back, and Susan held her close. They all looked at their brother, their eyes filled with sorrow. They desperately wanted him to wake up. They _needed_ him to wake up.

Edmund was dreaming. It was a peaceful dream, filled with blue skies and green trees. He was in Narnia, and he was with Aslan. They were walking down a forest path, and the petals were floating in the air around them.

"Edmund," Aslan spoke. "You have experienced many troubles in the last few hours."

"I know, Aslan," he said. He felt sorrowful. How could he have gone through so much?

"I trust you are safe and well in the hands of Peter," Aslan said in his calm voice.

"Yes, Aslan."

"Good, for you must be very careful, Edmund. The ghosts of your past will come back, and you may not be able to defeat them."

"Aslan, I don't understand."

"You will, in time…"

The dream ended, and Edmund slowly opened his eyes. The dank hospital room was not welcoming at all. He snapped his eyes shut, and tried to roll over. The soreness jabbed at his spine, and he groaned from the pain. His siblings' heads shot up.

"Edmund!" someone shouted. He opened his eyes again.

"Hello Lucy," he breathed. She ran up giggling and hugged him. Susan placed a soft kiss on his forehead. He smiled at his sisters, ecstatic to see them. His smile was the one thing they all needed to see. His smile faded slowly. He looked to where Peter was sitting, still in his chair.

Peter's eyes had filled with tears at Edmund's waking. He wasn't sure if it was real. He had hoped a lot of things weren't real in the last few hours. But he studied himself, he studied his sisters, and he looked at his younger brother. It was all real. His brother, his little baby brother, was awake! At last…

He got up slowly and inched carefully towards his brother's bed. The eyes of his sisters bore holes in his back, but he didn't care. Edmund was awake.

He got to where he was looking straight into his brother's eyes. Those chocolate pools of wonder that had shown so many feelings, sadness, pain, happiness, and all of the time, they still kept their warmth. You could never look into his eyes and not feel warm. Finally, he could stand it no longer. He pulled Edmund up and engulfed him in an enormous embrace.

Edmund spilled the tears that had been held back for so long into his brother's shoulder. "I thought you were dead," he sobbed. His big eyes were hidden from view, the lids squeezed tightly shut.

"No, I'm right here. We're all safe. We're all fine," Peter said, pulling back from the hug and putting his hands on Edmund's shoulders. They shared a moment where they looked into each others eyes, and finally Edmund could stand it no longer.

"Thank god," he sobbed, pulling Peter back into the hug. This time, Lucy and Susan joined in. They shared a moment of peace and love, all huddled together like a family, smiles lighting up their faces.

"Sorry to invade on your little gathering," an all too familiar voice scoffed. Lucy and Susan cringed behind Peter, and Edmund sat helpless in his bed. Peter was closer to him, but he was still more vulnerable than the others.

"Get away from us," Peter ordered. "You are not welcome here." He sounded like a High King again. They all knew that's what he wanted to be now more than anything.

"I just wanted to apologize for this afternoon. I could've killed you," Simon said. He put his hands behind his back.

"You nearly did," Edmund retorted. His eyes were a mix of fear and anger, two completely opposite feelings. But put together, they were a hazardous whirlwind of temper, especially coming from Edmund.

"You know it wasn't my intention," Simon said. None of the siblings believed it, especially Edmund.

"Apology not accepted," Peter said angrily. "Now leave, before we have to fight again. You've hurt my whole family, and I will not let it happen again. Go."

Simon left the room, and all of the siblings breathed a sigh of relief. They were happy, and they were safe. That, right now, was all that mattered.


	2. Still Running

**Chapter 2: Still Running**

Edmund was walking home, Peter on one side of him and Lucy on the other. Susan was on the other side of Peter, her steps small and timid.

"We really should get a taxi with all that has happened in the last few hours," she sighed.

"We can't," Peter replied. "We don't have any money. We cannot pay for a taxi."

Edmund had insisted on walking home, not intending on putting his family in any danger. They had been in enough already, and Simon was not going to bother them from now on.

But he had insisted on walking home for another reason, one his siblings hadn't even considered. Even Lucy hadn't thought about it: Narnia. Aslan had come to him in a dream, and now Edmund could feel they would find Narnia and return to Cair Paravel. They would be home, their real home.

"Edmund, this is silly," Susan said. "Why can't we just call a taxi?"

"Think about it," Edmund said. "Think about what Peter sounded like in the hospital when he was ordering Simon to leave. Think about what I had possibly been dreaming about when you were bickering amongst each other. Think about where you want to be most right now." And Susan did. She thought harder than she ever had. The gears in her head were turning faster in her mind than ever before. Finally, she had it.

She knew where she wanted to be. A swift breeze blowing around her, a plate of assorted fruits in front of her, centaurs and fauns clopping their hooves on the stone floor, and a big oak table in in front of her, her siblings surrounding her. Food stacked across the mass of wood, candles burning, and the smell of fresh meat and fruits wafting from the varying choices of a meal. In the name of Aslan, there had never been a better meal in sight of any being's eyes.

She wanted to be in Narnia right now.

"Narnia," she whispered. Peter overheard and turned to her.

"No, we can't," he said in a harsh tone. "Edmund."

"It's our only chance," Edmund sighed. He didn't want to get in a fight with Peter right now, none of them did. And Peter didn't want to get in a fight with Edmund, but Narnia was illogical. They had left it almost a year ago, and each of them had tried to get in, but each was unsuccessful.

They were at a thrift store now, and Edmund felt a strange, almost throaty feeling in the pit of his stomach. He automatically knew, someone was following them, a kind of spirit. He swerved around, and stopped. The White Witch was there, as a ghost. She held a dagger in her hand, sharper than any dagger he had ever seen. It was black metal, with white engravings on it. There was blood halfway up the tip.

Edmund gasped. Lucy, Susan, and Peter all turned around, and they all saw the ghost.

"It's Aslan's blood," Lucy gasped in Edmund's ear. Edmund froze. He was unmoving. Aslan's blood, the blood he gave for him. Aslan died for him, and he could do nothing about it, except for protect his country, Narnia.

"RUN!" Edmund shouted. They all made a beeline for the alley next to the thrift shop, and tried to get in the back door.

"It's locked!" Peter yelled.

"Not for long," Edmund said as he rammed his full body into the door. The sound resonated into the alley. The witch came closer. Edmund hauled his body into the door again, and it banged open, slamming into the wall.

"Get in!" Peter shouted. The siblings ran into the room and shut the door behind them. When they turned around, it wasn't a room, it was Narnia.

"Oh Ed, you were right!" Lucy squealed, hugging her older brother. He hugged her back, and smiling, took a step further, and another. But then he stopped.

_You think you could hide from me, Edmund? _He didn't have to think to know it was the White Witch following him again.

"Where are you?" he spoke aloud. His siblings turned to him.

_Did you really think you would get away that easy? I will return to you, and murder you before you could think I was coming. You murdered me by smashing my wand, so I will murder you._

"No! No, you can't take me! All I did was smash your wand, I am nothing to you!" He shouted, tears falling down his cheeks. Even Aslan couldn't protect him from a ghost.

_Oh I can't? I think I can. I am the ruler of Narnia, remember? I have powers you couldn't even dream of._

"You are no ruler," Edmund choked out, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

_Beware Edmund, for your days in Narnia are numbered._

"No, no," he whispered. "There's got to be somebody, somebody."

"Ed, are you all right?" Edmund didn't say anything in reply to Peter's question. He was too busy thinking about how to get away.

"Somebody, somebody…" Edmund breathed.

"Let's get him to Cair Paravel," Peter said. He pulled Edmund off the ground where he had fallen and put one of his arms around his own shoulder. They were off.

When they reached Cair Paravel, Orieus greeted them with a silent bow. Then he saw Edmund's pale face, and he knew danger was lurking around the castle.

"YourMajesty, what happened?"

"White witch, White witch…" was all he said.

"She has returned?" Orieus asked. His eyes grew wide at the thought of the terrible enemy.

"As a ghost, yes," Peter answered for Edmund.

"There is only one person that can defeat her," Orieus said. Edmund's head snapped up. Really? Was there really a person who could save him?

"Who?" Edmund asked. He was nearly desparate to know.

"Her name is Sora, Sora Nightingale of Narnia."

"Where is she? We must find her, for Edmund!" Peter ordered.

"I'll take a scouting party to the Shuddering Woods, and Philip and Edmund can take one past the River Rush and scout along the Great River. She is sure to be near," Orieus prompted, willing to do nearly anything for Edmund.

Edmund suddenly felt guilty. All of these people were doing these things for him, and he didn't have to do anything in return. That wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

"I'll go with Philip," he finally said. "I'll find Sora." Peter looked down at him, a wide smile spread across his face. Edmund smiled back at him. He knew he could trust his brother to do what had to be done.

Edmund sat tall on Philip, his silver armor glinting in the sun, the red fabric painted with a gold Aslan draping over a leather belt. It felt good again to hold the reins of his beloved friend, and he knew it would feel even better to gallop through the breeze, griffins flying around him.

There was nothing better.

"Ah, to be in Narnia again. Fantastic, isn't it Ed?" Peter asked.

"Yes, of course. There is nowhere else I would rather be," Ed replied, a smile lighting up his face. The smile seemed to light up the world, as it always seemed to. Peter grinned. He was glad to see his baby brother happy.

"Let's go find Sora," Edmund said happily, setting off at a canter towards the edge of the woods. Peter followed him, and the rest of the scouting party after that. There was a centaur named Herod and another centaur named Talim. A fox ran beside them, as well as a faun. And in the air flew two majestic griffins, Kina and Raje. Talim bore no rider, for Sora would need something to come back on, and Herod, with his strong muscles, bore all the food and necessary supplies for making camp.

"Stop!" yelled the fox, whose name was Yaki. He sniffed the air around them. "All clear!"

They rode on, the wind rushing past them, the trees in blurs. Edmund laughed every now and then, the exhiliration bubbling over.

"This is amazing!" Peter shouted. Edmund smiled, the biggest smile ever seen, and Peter knew this was where he belonged.

Part II

The scouting party reached the town nestled at the mouth of the Great River. Raje had gone off into the sky to look for Orieus's party and to see if they had any news of the whereabouts of Sora.

Meanwhile, Edmund, Peter, and the rest of the party found rooms at an inn, and they rested, saving their strength.

When Edmund woke up the next morning, Raje was at his side.

"Your Majesty, Sora resides here, in this town," he said. His breathing was heavy, as if he had just come out of the sky.

"Where? Where is she?"

"In the stables, or out in the fields. She is a very admirable horse woman as the townspeople say."

"I must find her! Tell the stablehands to have Philip ready for me! The White Witch will not prevail," Edmund said darkly, hopping out of the bed and hurrying about the room. Raje left with the King's message, and Edmund set to getting dressed. Sora wasn't getting away.

Sora led Danje out of the stables, her hand rubbing his soft neck. The horse was white, pearl white, with a gray muzzle, and the cutest brown eyes ever seen. Her sword rested on her hip, in its sheath, attached to her leather belt. Her long, black hair was tied tightly into a high ponytail. She had a full suit of shining silver armor on. It was practice time.

She hopped aboard Danje, and the horse started to twitch. He knew what was happening. Sora nudged him, and the horse took off at a gallop. She pulled her sword from its sheath, and swung it around, piercing the air with every movement. She was talented.

But there was something different about the sword. It gleamed blue in the sunlight, and it gave off the smell of the sea.

Edmund stared at the warrior from the bottom of the hill, Philip breathing under him. His eyes followed every movement of the girl's sword, and when he saw a gap, he cut in, galloping up the side of the hill.

A sword collided with hers, and Sora jumped. A young man on a chestnut horse circled around to where he was facing her.

"Who are you?" she asked, still stunned. He smiled, and her heart skipped a beat.

"King Edmund. And you must be Sora," he said, smiling again. Her heart thudded in her chest so loud she thought even he could hear it.

"How do you know my name?"

"Orieus spoke of you, and how you could defeat ghosts." He smiled again.

"Oh, well, yes…"

"I am having some trouble with one, and I request your assistance at Cair Paravel."

"Of course!"

"Excellent," Ed said, grinning again. The warrior was beautiful, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His eyes drifted from her gaze to look at her sword. No wonder it had caught his eye, it was blue!

"Is that Rohadan? The ancient sword of the Blue Sea?"

"It is. My great grandfather was a Blue Hemor, a soldier of the sea, and his troops forged this sword. I found it on the shore when I was five."

"It is beautiful," Edmund sighed. He had never seen such a sword.

"Please, come back to the inn with me," he said. "We should be heading home now."

Sora followed him down the hill. She couldn't help but look at his strong back and well- built muscles. His strong legs could carry him anywhere. Yes, she would serve this king.


	3. Something New

**Chapter 3: Something New**

Edmund and Sora were on their way back to Cair Paravel. She had begged him to let her bring Danje, but surprisingly, there was no need. Edmund had instantly fallen in love with the white stallion, and had not disagreed to letting her bring the horse. Peter hadn't disagreed either.

They were going against the flow of the river on the way back, a more dangerous route because of the terrain on the side of the river which they were traveling on. On the way into the town, it had been smooth, almost like a beach, but on this side, it was rocky.

Danje whinnied. Sora glanced down at the horse and patted his neck. "It's okay, Danje," she whispered.

Ed looked behind him. "Sora, is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. Her voice seemed a bit hurried.

Five minutes later, Danje whinned louder and reared into the air. This surprised Sora, and she flew off his back, a scream escaping her lips. Edmund heard the scream come from behind him, and he saw Danje run up to him. His instinct kicked in, and he grabbed Danje's reins to prevent the horse from running away. He looked back, and there Sora was, lying in between two rocks, unconcious. He quickly handed the reins to Peter.

"Sora!" he yelled, jumping off his horse and running to the ' s body, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Peter," he ordered, "Check Danje's hooves." The horse may have been cut, and if he was, that could result in a thing too terrible for Edmund to say out loud.

But just as he made his request, he saw a rabbit scamper off into the woods. He breathed a sigh of relief. Danje had just been spooked.

He turned his attention back to Sora. Her forehead had a bump on it, and it was already blue. He suspected she had a concussion, but until she woke up, they wouldn't know. Worry brewed in his heart, and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek.

"Please be okay," he whispered.

Peter dismounted his horse. He looked sadly at his brother, who had gone through so much, and was now gazing at a who could possibly die. She was the only one who could help him. Peter decided automatically: he would be Edmund's source of comfort, instead of him being his own. He walked up to his brother, still leading Danje, and put a comforting hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed, it's going to be okay. She'll be fine."

"I may as well just die myself," Edmund said in a shaky voice. I'm going to anyway.

"Edmund," Peter said harshly. "Don't think that way. She will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

Edmund looked up at his brother, tears still falling down his cheeks. His big, brown eyes showed only love for this , but even more, love for his brother.

"Thanks, Pete," he said, pulling Peter into a short hug. Peter got up, and led Danje to his horse, and tied Danje's reins to his own.

"Let's get her home, Ed. She needs her rest."

Edmund got up and picked Sora up into a cradle hold. He set her into the saddle, then got in behind her and snuggled her dip into his chest. He didn't need her falling off.

Part II

"Edmund, you're back!" Lucy screamed, running up to the doors of the castle. Peter came in, followed by Edmund who carried Sora in his arms. She still hadn't woken up. Lucy froze.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She fell off her horse," Edmund answered silently.

"Get her to bed," Lucy said.

"Don't worry Lu," Peter said. "We are. Just don't trouble Ed. He's had a rough time."

Edmund took her to the room right next to his. He set her on the bed, and pulled the covers over her. He kissed her forehead and left the room, praying that by morning, she would be okay.

"Is she settled?" Susan asked.

"Yes, she's fine," Edmund answered in a low voice. He walked towards the door, his head hung low. He just wanted to be alone.

Lucy was about to run after him, but Peter stopped her.

"Lu, he just wants to have time to hiself," Peter said. "He hasn't had much lately." She nodded at her older brother. She knew how Edmund felt, and she was going to give her brother the time that he needed. But with other people, she wasn't so sure. There was something new about him, a new feeling, and she didn't want to disturb him, but she knew a couple of people who might…

To be continued…


	4. Pulling Hearts

**Chapter 4: Pulling Hearts**

Edmund's tall figure slumped over the railing of the balcony, his arms crossed under his chest, his dark hair blowing ever so slightly in the late afternoon breeze. The answer to his problem hung on to him like death, and solving it wasn't getting any easier. Sora wasn't waking up, and what would happen if the White Witch's ghost snuck up on him again? Would he be alright?

Edmund didn't have time to worry. What he needed to figure out most was why this dark evil was chasing him. She had gotten what she had deserved. But of course, evil was never right unless they had revenge. And currently, the White Witch didn't have revenge-to state an obvious fact- and there was no denying she wanted it. Edmund could just picture it know:

_Hello, Edmund dear. Do you want some Turkish delight? The Witch would say. Ed would try to refuse; he knew what it had done to him in the past. He had spent fifteen years trying to fix what he had done, and he wasn't going to let it happen under any circumstances._

_But you know it's good, dear._

He stopped there. He didn't want to imagine what it would look like, her face when that bloody dagger was raised to kill him, Sora trying to defend him but failing, and his siblings crying over his dead body. He didn't want to picture it.

But somehow inside, he knew that it would never happen that way. Something inside was telling him that he would live, and that Aslan was there for him, that he wouldn't let him die that easily.

Edmund felt completely reassured. He hadn't thought of Aslan up until that point in time, but he was certain now that it was all true. Aslan was there for him, he was there for all his family. Hurting Edmund would in turn hurt Narnia, which would hurt Aslan to the dippest spot of his soul.

"Hello Edmund," someone said. It was a deep, throaty voice, the same voice which had warned him of the White Witch. It was Aslan.

"Aslan," Edmund said, turning to look at the golden lion walking up to him. "I was just thinking about you."

"Yes I know," the lion said, a chuckle rising from his throat.

"How are you, Aslan?" Aslan looked at Edmund's face, surprise obvious in his eyes. That question had never been asked to him before, not even by Lucy.

"I am fine Edmund," said Aslan. "As always." Edmund nodded and turned his attention back to the sun, which was just lowering in the sky, shooting pink strokes across the blue canvas. Night was drawing nearer.

"Aslan, when you said in the dream that I might not be able to defeat her, the White Witch, had you forgotten Sora?" Edmund asked. Aslan breathed a deep sigh, then turned to face the Just King.

"Edmund, I was not myself then. Yes, I had not considered Sora, but you must understand that I fully believe in you. If anything comes out the way it should not," said Aslan soberly. "You have every right to blame me."

"Oh, but I would never blame you Aslan. I would blame myself."

"Why is that, dear boy?"

"For not considering it. I should've known that the White Witch would come back for me. It wouldn't be your fault, Aslan. It just wouldn't."

"That is quite honorable, Edmund," said Aslan in a low voice. "You shall have many to stand beside you with the swords of Rohnda to defeat her. And in turn, you shall receive one as well."

"Receive what?"

"A sword of Rohnda, a Blue Spear."

"Oh my," Edmund breathed. "Thank you Aslan."

"You are welcome. Edmund, I have a question for you, and you must take it very seriously."

"Of course Aslan." His heart started to beat faster…

"Do you love Sora?"

Edmund took Aslan's question very seriously, just as the lion had asked. He thought he knew the answer, but he wasn't sure. And he knew he could trust Aslan with his secret…

"Aslan, I-"

"Yes?"

"I think I do." Aslan smiled at Edmund.

"Then she will help you. I must go now, Edmund. But do not fear. I am there beside you…always."

"Thank you, Aslan."

Edmund watched the great lion pad off and dissapear. He turned around to face the sunset. Did he just say he had loved Sora?

_I think I did_, he thought.

"Ed!" Peter shouted. He ran onto the balcony.

"What is it?"

"Sora's awake." Peter ran off, and Edmund followed him. For the first time, he actually out ran his older brother, his eagerness getting the best of him. He reached the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Sora was awake, out of bed, and being fitted into the prettiest dress Edmund had ever seen. It was deep blue, with gold stitching, and gold clips to match. It somewhat resembled Susan's coronation dress, when they had first come into Narnia, but it was different still.

The maid left the room, Sora fully dressed. Edmund studied her over. She looked very Narnian in the dress, with two of her long, brown strands of hair pulled back and clipped. Edmund hadn't noticed it before, but she had the exact same hair color as him. He was apalled at how beautiful he thought she was.

"Hello, Edmund," Sora said. She sounded tired, but her voice rang through Ed's mind like bells in a steeple.

"My lady," Edmund whispered. He bowed low and kissed her hand. She smiled at the Just King. Her smile was just like his, a smile that would light up a room. He smiled back.

"Do you know where Danje is? He probably misses me," said Sora. She walked out to the balcony and looked eagerly down to where the stables were.

"Yes of course," Ed smiled, and hooked his arm around her elbow. He led her out of the room and down the long marble hallway of Cair Paravel. There was a stairway at the end that led out to the gardens and the stables with a long yard for riding.

"There he is," Edmund said, pointing with his index finger at the white stallion happily romping with a chestnut mare. Sora gasped and put her free hand to her mouth.

"Let's go," she said, pulling Ed down the stairs.

He laughed.


	5. Breaking Free

**Chapter 5: Breaking Free**

"Danje!" Sora yelled, breaking free of Edmund and running to where the white stallion was. She laughed, and hugged her horse's neck. Edmund smiled. It was good to see Sora so happy.

He walked up to her and patted Danje's neck.

"You're very lucky," he said. "This horse is amazing."

"She knows it," Danje said. He sort of punched the words. This surprised Edmund, and he jumped back, removing his hand from the horse. Sora laughed.

Edmund hugged her. She happily hugged him back. Sora pulled away, her smile fading, but the happiness still in her eyes. Edmund was the same way.

"Sora," he whispered.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I think I love you," he whispered, looking straight into her eyes.

"I think I do too." Edmund laughed and pulled her into another hug.

Sora was smiling. She pulled away and jumped onto Danje's back. Edmund jumped on the chestnut mare behind Danje. He knew the mare, he had ridden her before.

Sora squeezed the sides of the horse. Sanje took off at a full gallop, and Edmund's horse followed. They rode off into the woods, smiles lighting up their faces. Lucy saw them from her bedroom window. She smiled and ran to tell Peter.

Ed laughed as Sora turned into a garden. She jumped off and spun in the air. Edmund dismounted and ran up to her. He took her by the waist and spun her around in a circle. They ended up face to face.

Edmund could resist no longer. He pulled her in for a kiss, his hand resting on her cheek. She put both her hands on the side of his face.

They deepened the kiss, and broke away, gasping for air. He smiled and spun her around. She laughed.

It was the most wonderful moment of Ed's life. He knew he loved her now. She was his life now, and that would never change.

He felt free.


	6. The White Witch's Work

**Chapter 6: The White Witch's Work**

"Whatever happened to knocking before you enter a room?" said Edmund to Peter with a smile. The High King smiled back.

"You're my brother, younger by the way. I am allowed."

"Don't get too big of a head," Ed smiled. "Your crown won't fit."

Peter walked out to the balcony and watched as Danje and Sora ran on the beach. Sora ran alongside the horse. Every now and then, Danje would turn around and nuzzle his owner's shoulder. Sora would laugh and plunk down into the sand. Danje would bend his head and Sora would pet his nose. It was their own little game, quite similar to tag, made up when Sora was little herself.

"You love her, don't you," said Peter. It wasn't a question.

"How did you know?" Ed asked. He had been fixing the clasp on his cape, and he turned now and walked to where he was standing beside Peter.

"Oh, anyone could tell," said Peter. "It's hard not to love her anyway. She's a very kind person."

"Lu, told you," Ed smiled. Peter looked at him and grinned.

"Yes, she did. She saw you ride off with Sora into the woods from her bedroom window and came running to tell me."

"One would expect her to do such a thing," said Edmund. "I would have been surprised if she hadn't."

"Me too," Peter added. He looked back down to the beach. Ed did too, but what they saw surprised them. They weren't there.

"Where do you suppose she went?" Peter asked. Ed shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea. I'll go down and check the beach. You check the stables. She had her sword with her, so she could defend herself, but we should still go find her." Ed turned away from the balcony and grabbed his sword sitting against a chair. He fastened the belt across his waist and took off his crown. Anyone could recognize him without it.

"Let's go," said Edmund to Peter. He ran out of the room and down the hall to the familiar stairs. His cape flowed out behind him as he ran, and nearly fell down the stairs, he was going to so fast. Peter was not behind him, he had ran back to his room to get his sword. But Edmund was not worrying about Peter, he was more worried about Sora.

As Ed neared the beach, he could see the edge of the cliff jutting out, and as soon as he poked his head over the cliff, the 100 yards of sand between the edge and the water. Sora was there, on top of Danje, and battling several dwarfs, Black Dwarfs.

"Sora!" Edmund yelled. She looked up at him.

"Edmund!" A dwarf struck her leg, and she screamed in pain. Edmund got up off the ground and ran to the only way to get down to the beach, a slope running off the cliff, almost like a hill. Ed ran down the hill, and sprinted down the beach to where Sora was. There were five dwarfs surrounding Danje (who was getting quite jumpy by the way) and three more lay dead on the ground.

Ed stabbed three of them, but two more still remained, and he couldn't get to them. One cut Danje's leg, and the horse reared up, sending Sora flying off because she was on bareback. Edmund ran to where she would fall, and caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.

"They're hurting him!" she yelled, jumping up and running (well, it was more of a wobble because her leg was hurt) to where the two dwarfs were. She stabbed both of them with her sword, and patted Danje's neck.

"It's okay,Danje." Her breathing was heavy, and her leg was bleeding all over her dress. Edmund stood up and walked towards her. She looked down at the horse's legs and gasped. His right front leg had a long cut down below the elbow, and the blood had trickled down all the way to the hoof.

"Edmund, he's hurt," Sora croaked. Edmund bent down and ran his hand's along the side of the horse's leg.

"It isn't deep," he said with relief. "But we should get him to the stables."

"Okay," Sora whimpered. Before they had turned Danje around, her knees buckled underneath her, and she sank to the ground. Edmund caught her. He pulled her up and leaned her against his body.

"You'll be fine," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. Tears were welling up in her eyes from the pain.

"I don't know, Edmund. I can barely stand the pain," Sora croaked before slipping out of Edmund's arms onto the sand. She put her head in her hands and started to sob.

Ed knelt down in front of her. He could feel her pain, the intense hurting of potentially losing Danje. And he felt his own pain, the pain of losing her.

"Oh, Edmund," she sobbed, throwing herself into his chest. He caught her and pulled her chin up to where he could see her.

_I know exactly how she feels_, Edmund thought. And he did. He had almost lost Peter about a year ago to _her_, and sometimes he just wanted to sit down and cry. He had betrayed his family, the people he cared about, and he would do anything to fix it.

_My dear boy, do not comfort her. She will betray you…_

Edmund's head bent over Sora's own and he clenched her body. The White Witch was here…again. His heart beat faster in his chest.

"Sora, we need to get out of here."

"Why?" she asked.

"That ghost is here. We need to tell Peter…"

"Who is it?"

"The White Witch."

Sora gasped and looked in the air around her. Her eyes were all red and puffy from crying, but she had to stand up.

Edmund led her to Danje who had happily been waiting for them, and he took the horse's reins. He led the horse up the hill and to the stables, Sora clinging to him the whole time, his arm around her waist. She limped beside him, tears still running down her leg, blood soaking the front of her dress. Her eyes fluttered from the tears, and Danje was put into a stall. Edmund picked her up and walked to the castle. She was set down on her bed, and was soon asleep.

"Will she be okay?" Ed asked.

"The sword ran down her leg. It didn't go through, and it wasn't deep enough to require stitching, but it was deep enough to sting as if her leg had been set on fire," said the Doctor.

"Will she wake up soon?"

"I should think so. Edmund, there is no need to worry. She will be fine."

"I just…I just feel the need to protect her."

"I understand, dear boy."

"No you don't. I feel different about her. I feel towards her what I've never felt before," said Edmund. At that moment, Peter walked into the room. He looked at the doctor, then at Edmund, then at Sora, who lay asleep with a bandage running from her upper thigh to below her knee.

Peter's eyes widened. Was this the work of the White Witch? Hurting Edmund's protector so that he would be more vulnerable?

Peter was getting more and more worried by the minute. What if Sora could not help him? What if Aslan wasn't there?

What if…

What if Edmund died?


	7. The Awakening

Edmund was ashamed of himself. He should've been there sooner. He should've noticed quicker that Sora was going elsewhere. He should've…oh, what was the point? It was all done and over with, and it was his fault.

"Ed," Peter whispered, putting a firm hand on his brother's shoulder, "She'll wake up soon. There's no need to rack your body with sorrow."

"I should've been there sooner. I could've helped her. This didn't need to happen."

Edmund and Peter's heads snapped up as they heard a noise coming from the bed, and they looked on as Sora turned over in her sleep and whispered a name. Edmund jumped up and raced to her, his heart beating quickly.

"Sora," he shouted, "Sora, I'm here!"

"Edmund," she whispered softly. Then she opened her eyes.


	8. A Caged Brain

Nothing could compare to the joy that overtook all of Edmund's guilt as Sora threw herself onto him, longing to be back in his arms.

"Oh, Edmund," she sobbed, tears flowing freely. Peter smiled at the two. It was good to see his brother back to normal.

"I'm here," he whispered, "I'm here."

Sora brought her lips to his and kissed him ferociously, longing to feel his lips against hers. He kissed back willingly, not unwrapping his arms from her waist.

"I thought I was never going to wake," she choked, "I couldn't find consciousness at all."

He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "It's okay, we're here now, and we're together."

"I'm so glad."

Danje and Sora were reunited after several days of both having to recuperate, but they were as happy as ever, as was Edmund. He took several joys in watching the two friends romp in Cair Paravel's fields, but there was a tiny fear nagging at his brain: the fear of the Witch.

It was as if her ghost would never leave until she had completed her duty, which was by all means obvious. She would dispatch Edmund quickly, then finish off Sora, and then go for his family, wielding that sharp dagger with the bloody tip. And even Aslan wouldn't be able to stop her, probably.

He couldn't let that image of her ghost free from his head. It was caged there, yelling through his brain and eating away at the tissue, forcing him to be in pain. And he knew that it was what she wanted him to feel. She wanted him to be in pain until the moment he was killed.

"Edmund," Sora called, waving at him from on top Danje's back. He waved back, trying to not let his pain show on the outside. And if he was lucky, he could fool them.


	9. Missing One Thing

"No, Edmund, I won't let you!" Sora screamed, her face bright red. Her hands were balled into tight fists. Edmund stared back at her, obviously not moved by her tirade.

"It's the only way for her to go away," he replied. He was trying to keep his cool. She wasn't helping very much, either.

"I won't let you sacrifice yourself for a ghost! What would your family think? Did you even consider that?!"

"I can't let her hurt you," he whispered. She sucked in a sharp breath of air.

"You don't have to."

"You know that's not true Sora," he sighed, "With any luck, she'll go away and leave my family alone, including you."

"You forgot one thing," she smiled, an idea popping into her head.

"What?"

"The sword," she answered, "You could easily fight her with the sword. Aslan gave you one, remember? I have one too. You and I could win against her and be done with the whole thing."

"Sora, that's a good idea," he said, "But I'm not going to let you fight. If something happened to you, I'd never live it down. I won't let it happen again."

"But it wouldn't be your fault."

"Yes it would, and you know that. I brought you into this mess, and it's my job to get you out of it alive and in mint condition."

"No one would care if I was," she whispered, her head hanging low.

"I would."

An then he kissed her.


	10. Cries of Pain

The White Witch floated over the ocean, her eyes set on Cair Paravel. The bloody dagger was in her right hand, and she had gotten her timing just right. Aslan was off in his home country, dealing with his own matters. And Edmund was alone, which was just perfect. She wanted him to feel alone, to be alone. She wanted him to think that no one else was around to save him. She wanted him to be completely isolated from the rest of the world. And in her mind she had succeeded.

But she didn't know about the Blue Swords. She didn't know that Edmund had an advantage. She didn't know that Edmund had Sora.

And that was going to give Edmund a couple brownie points. He had a large advantage over her, but he also had a disadvantage. He had something to lose.

Edmund saw the Witch coming from a mile away. He had rushed to warn his siblings that the fight was coming. He didn't warn them that it might be his last. He didn't need to get Peter into it.

But Sora already knew. Her balcony faced the ocean, and it lined up in direction to exactly the way the Witch had started coming from. She had seen her coming from five miles off with her telescope, and she had gotten out her Blue Sword. She had to be ready to defend Edmund if needs be.

Edmund rushed into his room and rummage through his wardrobe until he hit the back, where another door was. He opened it, and in a small, wide cupboard hung his Blue Sword on a hook. He snatched it and ran out of his room, tying the sword to his belt in the process.

Sora caught him and grabbed his arm. "You're not going anywhere without me." Edmund panted, and sweat dripped down his forehead. "Edmund, you'll be fine. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to me."

Edmund started to whimper. He was being weak, but at that moment he was too nervous to tell.

"Edmund, are you all right?" Sora put her hand on his shoulder. He collapsed to his knees, sobs ripping from his chest.

"I'm going to lose," he wailed, "There's nothing I can do! She will kill me, and you, and my family! Narnia will perish, and it will be my entire fault! I should just right now!"

"Edmund, look at me," Sora whispered. Edmund looked up through his tears to her lovely face and was immediately calmed. She kissed him. "You are not alone."

The Witch stopped at Cair Paravel's lower field, Edmund 10 meters away from her. His face was hard, and a normal sword was attached to his belt. He was going to fool the White Witch, and then at the proper time, Sora would toss him the sword.

Lucy and Susan were in the castle, for Lucy's sake. Edmund didn't want her to watch him die. He didn't want to cause her pain.

And yet he knew pain was inevitable. It would come, no matter what, and he would just have to face the consequences, like a good Narnian. And he was a good Narnian. He was a king.

"Edmund, I have Turkish delight, dear," the Witch cooed. She was trying to hypnotize him. But his mind was clouded with Sora, and nothing could get across that powerful barrier in his mind.

"You can't fool me," he snarled.

"Well then," the Witch laughed, her ghostly form shaking with her chuckle. "Shall we?"

"Be my guest," he growled, unsheathing his sword and lunging at the Witch. His ordinary sword passed clean through her, and then swung back around. Her dagger connected with his blade, and they parried away. Sora stood 20 meters away, her Blue Sword behind her back. She was ready to sprint to him whenever he needed her.

Even as a ghost, the Witch was stronger than Edmund, like she was at the Battle of Beruna. She would have an easy reign over him.

He lunged at her, but she bent and twisted with her dagger, and his sword flew out of his hands. Sora saw it coming and sprinted headlong into the fight, blocking the Witch from Edmund.

"No!" Edmund yelled. But the Witch's blade was already in descent, and it pierced through Sora's chest. The girl gasped, and Edmund held her tightly as she screamed and thrashed in his arms. "LUCY!" Edmund yelled for his younger sister as loud as he could. Sora cried out in pain as the Witch watched her victim. The youngest Pevensie ran out to the lawn and took Sora in her arms. The sword dropped out of Sora's hand and Edmund picked it up and unsheathed it. The Witch gasped.

"You will pay," Edmund growled. And then he lunged.


End file.
